Ending or A New Begining?
by BabeI'mGonnaLeaveYou
Summary: One year after season 5 finale,The team has moved on with their lives and are living at opposite ends of the world. Tony quits NCIS, while Ziva is living in Israel working for Mossad. FORMER PEN-NAME PINKFLOYDGIRL!
1. Prologue

Summary: Takes place one year after season 5 finale. Major spoilers for season 5. The team has moved on with their lives and are living at opposite ends of the world. After hearing that he would have to relocate, Tony quits NCIS. Ziva is living in Israel, working for Mossad. Abby and McGee still working at NCIS. But a chance encounter brings the team back together, in more ways than one. Tiva centric, McAbby friendship. (P.S This is my first NCIS fict!) Happy Reading!!

By PinkFloydGirl

Romance/Hurt

Rating: T

Prologue

Ziva was drunk. It had been a while since she last remembered being this drunk. She had been

trying to forget something last time too, she remember sadly as skulled the remainder of the bottle

of vodka she had been drinking from for the last few hours. It was raining hard outside and the

wind was making the branches of the trees outside her apartment brush against her window. The

memories of the past two days came in painful waves. The memory of Jenny's dead body, riddled

with gun shots, surrounded by blood. The memory of the shock of being told she had to return to

Israel. She looked around her dark apartment. There wasn't much in her living room, just a couch,

a coffee table and a small television that was often only in use when Tony was around. Her heart

panged with pain when she remembered that he was leaving tomorrow. She had never told him

how she felt about him. She had never known what it would be like to kiss him, be with him. At

that moment the tears that she had been fighting so hard began to run down her face. She threw

the empty bottle she was still clutching against the wall with all the strength she had left and

began to sob aloud. Then, suddenly, she realised what she needed to do. She stood up, swaying

slightly, wiped the tears streaming from her red and puffy eyes and reached for the phone sitting

on her coffee table. She dialed the number and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" Tony's voice sounded tired yet warm and she was imediately glad she called.

"Hello Tony," Ziva said. She didn't know what to say next.

"Ziva? Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here," She paused, "Tony, can I come over?" she said quickly, praying he would say yes.

"Okay, my door is always open for you, you know that," Tony said warmly. Ziva felt touched that

Tony cared enough for her to say that. She smile slightly and said, "See you soon."

"Okay, bye," Tony muttered, feeling really confused.

* * *

Tony jumped at the sound of the door bell ding-dong, even though he had been expecting it. He

walked quickly to the door and opened it to find a very wet, miserable Ziva. She stumbled in the

door and almost tripped but she managed to grab a near by lamp for support.

"Ziva are you drunk?" Tony asked, shocked, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her drunk

before.

"Just a little," Ziva slurred. She looked into Tony's worried eyes.

"I came here for a reason Tony." She said seriously.

"I know," Tony said quietly, returning her gaze. Before she could say anything else, Tony's hands

were at Ziva's waist and he was kissing her hard. She returned his kiss gladly, running her tongue

over his lips, prying open his mouth and exploring inside. His hands moved to her back and

stroked her gently. Ziva tried to suppress a moan, but couldn't.

" I think we should move this to the bed Tony," Ziva said seductively.

" Me too," Tony whispered gladly lifting her up. She wound her legs around his body, kissing and

sucking his neck as he led them to his room. He laid her on the bed and removed the rest of his

clothes as she removed hers.

* * *

Later, Tony wrapped Ziva up in his arms.

"I love you Ziva," Tony said, looking into her dark, beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Tony,"

End of Prologue

* * *

So... what didya think? Good? Bad? Otherwise? Please Review!

I'm aiming for weekly updates, but i'm insanely un-orgainised, so don't be shocked if it takes a while for updates.

Thanks to Tsari for her support!:)


	2. One Year Later

Enjoy! :)

Chapter Two: One Year Later

NCIS FORENSICS LAB, WASHINGTON D.C

Abby had her back facing the lab door, eyes blurred from staring at her computer screen, when

McGee came through the door holding a box of evidence and an extra jumbo caf pow. He placed

the cup and the box on the table and crept up behind Abby. He placed his hands over her eyes

and said sneakily,

"Guess Who?"

"McGee!" Abby shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Holsworth sent me down with the new evidence on the new case, someones trying to hack the

GPS system on the USS Abraham Lincoln," McGee said, hugging her back tightly.

"I missed you, the new probies aren't as fun, I'm considering breaking out the cardboard Tony and

Ziva again!"

"How are the new agents shaping up?" McGee asked, handing Abby her cafpow.

"They're _okay_, but the new girl, Sadi, is no Ziva, you know she crashed the computer system on her first

day, and guess who had to fix it? Me that's who!" Abby said between slurps of her cafpow.

"Well I'm not too happy down in ciber crimes either. Although, nobody calls me Probie. Actually,

I'm the coolest guy down their." McGee said happily.

"Wow. That's just sad!" Abby muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I think I can

sort through this evidence before noon, and have the results to you by tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks, I'll come by and get them." said McGee, heading for the door. "See you, Abs,"

"McGee wait!" Abby shouted across the room.

"Yeah?" McGee said.

"Come visit me more, okay?"

"Sure," McGee said with a smile, leaving Abby to sort through the evidence.

* * *

BEACH TOWERS, TEL AVIV, ISRAEL

Ziva was looking at herself in the mirror. She was all dressed up for a night out in Tel Aviv. She

looked herself up and down. Not much about her appearance had changed over the last year, but

she felt very different.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!!" Ziva was shook out of her day dream when she heard a knock at the

door. She walked briskly to the door, and flung it open. There stood a blond, blue-eyed, 6 foot 2,

good-looking man, hold a large bunch of red roses.

"Hello, my love!" the man at the door said, taking Ziva into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Hello, Eddy! Your'e early, I'm just getting ready." Ziva said running back to her room. "You can

wait out here for me,"

Eddy looked around the small apartment. The furnishings were understated, elegant and

beautiful. Just like Ziva. He walked to the couch, making himself comfortable, but just as he sat

down, out walked Ziva, looking stunning in a deep blue, knee length halter dress with her hair up

in a french bun.

"You look beautiful!" Eddy said without taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you," Ziva said, "Are you ready?"

"Sure let's go," They both walked to the door hand in hand.

* * *

TONY'S APARTMENT, WASHINGTON D.C, USA

"Seen it, Seen it, Game show, Seen it," Said Tony, flicking through the channels, while lying on the

couch, eating popcorn. He flicked over a few more channels before finally settling on a Friends re-

run. After a few minutes of watching, he switched off the TV and decided to take a walk. He grabbed

a jacket and headed for the park a few blocks down the street. His feet had a mind of their own,

taking him on his usual path. After he quit NCIS, he had had a lot of time on his hands! It was an

adjustment, going from an action packed, high paced life 24/7, to a boring, lonely one. As much as

he hated to admit it, he missed Gibbs, and Abby, And even McGee. And Ziva. His heart ached

when he thought back to the last time he saw Ziva. He regretted how he handled that morning more

than he had regretted anything.

He should have gone after her. He should have told her that what he said that night wasn't just in

the heat of the moment. He loved her, he always had. He always felt that it was his fault that Ziva

left. He rushed things with her, and ended up getting his heart broken.

He took his cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialled Ziva's cell number. It was a long shot that

she still had it, but he had to try.He listened to the ringing until it stopped. He knew he wouldn't be

able to get onto her, but he still felt a pang of disapointment. He took a small picture of him and

Ziva, and whispered,

"Where are you, Ziva?"

* * *

LA MARGUERITE RESTAURANT, TEL AVIV, ISRAEL

"After you," said Eddy, holding open the fancy restaurant door, letting Ziva pass through before

him, then entering the softly lit french restaurant. A maitre'd led them to their table, removing the

reserved sign from the table.

"Ooh, reserved, is this a special occassion?" Ziva said with a smile.

"Maybe," Eddy said vaguely.

"Only maybe?" Said Ziva teasingly, looking into Eddy's deep blue eyes.

"Ziva, this past year has been amazing. I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you,"

Eddy said, looking back into her big brown eyes.

"I love you too," said Ziva sincerely.

"Ziva, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

Ziva's heart stopped. She wasn't the marrying type, she knew that. But she did love Eddy, and she

didn't want to break up with him. Although, he didn't really know who her. She had told him

that she was real estate agent. She felt guilty for lying to him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell

him the truth. What she had done. She was a different person around him, because she knew

he wouldn't understand her true self. Suddenly, she realised she had been silent for over half a

minute. She needed an answer for Eddy now. Before she new it she was blurting out:

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you!

New chapter will be up in about a week!


	3. The Days After The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Days After The Morning After

Hey everyone, sorry about the late update, i've been really busy. I'm sure you've heard that excuse before but it's all I got!

So enjoy :)

* * *

EDDY'S APARTMENT, TEL AVIV, ISRAEL

Ziva lifted her head from the silk pillow and gazed at the wall, trying to remember what had

plagued her dreams last night. It had been a break from her usual nightmare: images of her former

NCIS director's bleeding body. She looked over looked over at the sleeping body next to her, and

suddenly remember why she had woken so suddenly. She had been dreaming, seeing herself in a

long, white wedding gown, walking down the aisle, smiling happily. But when she reached the altar,

it wasn't Eddy's smiling face she saw, but Tony's. And when she saw this in her dream, she felt

something strange, like shock, only less frightening. It was relief. Then she heard gun shots and

turned, suddenly realising she was no longer wearing a wedding gown and no longer in a church,

but in her work clothes, somewhere in the desert. She ran into the abandoned diner she had visited

in so many other dreams, but when she looked down, it was not Jenny she saw, covered in blood. It

was Tony. Then she remembered waking up. Ziva was shocked to find tears threatening to spill

down her face, as she remember the sight of Tony's dead body. Then, she suddenly remembered

the events of last night. She was engaged. To Eddy. A man she had known for less than a year.

She did not know how she let this happen, whether it was the champagne or the fancy restaurant,

but she had forgotten her better judgment and agree to marry a man she was no longer sure she

was in love with. And what worried her most was the fact that the morning after she got engaged to

kind, caring man who loved her very much, her first thoughts were of Tony.

* * *

TONY'S APARTMENT, WASHINGTON D.C, USA

Tony awoke to find his arms wrapped around a pretty blond girl who's name he couldn't remember.

He though it was something like Tracy, Stacey, Macey. But it didn't matter really. To him she was

just one of the many women he dated to fill his time. He lifted her carefully, trying not to wake her,

and stepped out of bed. He put on a robe, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He was

half way through pouring hot water into the plunger, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Tony," she said. Tony turned to see a tall women, wearing only his white shirt.

"Hey, you," Tony replied, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure," she answered, taking a mug from the bench.

"So. I had fun last night," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Tony grunted back, not really meaning it.

"Well I have stuff to do so..." said Tony, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, okay. Call me?" she said.

"Yeah, okay." he said, taking the card with her number on it, above which her name was written:

Sarah. Wow, he thought to himself. Not even close!

* * *

EDDY'S APARTMENT, TEL AVIV, ISRAEL

Ziva was sitting on the couch, pretending to read a magazine, while Eddy made them breakfast.

"Hey, Ziva, do you want coffee with your eggs?" Eddy called from the kitchen.

"Sure," she answered, "Black, with a..."

"Little sugar, I know, I know." Eddy finished for her.

"Okay, Ta da!" Eddy said, placing the plates on the table, handing Ziva her coffee mug.

"Thanks," Ziva said with a forced smile.

"So I thought that maybe we could talk about you meeting my parents," Eddy said casually.

"Oh, okay," said Ziva, a little startled. She knew this was coming, she just didn't expect it so soon.

"When?"

"Well, I was thinking we could leave on Tuesday." Said Eddy, in between mouth fulls.

"Tuesday? That's only two days away, isn't that a little soon?" Ziva asked.

"I know but their dying to meet you, and I just thought, why wait?

Ziva though for a moment. Meeting Eddy's parents would make this a final thing. It

would mean they were really going to do this. Well, she thought to herself, I guess me saying yes

kind of made it final.

"Okay, Tuesday sounds fine," Ziva said, in a forced tone of happiness and excitement.

"Great, their going to love you!"

* * *

MR. AND MRS. CHESBROUGH HOUSE, VIRGINIA, USA

"Don't be nervous," Eddy whispered to Ziva as they walked up the path to the front door of Eddy's

parents house. They house was exactly as Ziva had imagined, right down to the tyre swing in the

backyard. They made there way up the front steps and knocked. A few moments later, a woman

swung the door open and rushed to hug Ziva and Eddy.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart! I'm Edward's mother, Pearl," Pearl said, continuing to hug Ziva,

which through her off a little.

"Oh, look at you! Your gorgeous! Harry, come out here and look at Ziva!" Pearl yelled back into the

house, just as man appeared at the door.

"Well, hi sweetheart! I'm Harry, Ed's dad," He said, offering Ziva his hand, which she shook.

"It's nice to meet both of you!" Ziva said, wishing they would stop staring at her.

"Come on in, both of you!" Pearl said, walking them into the house.

Mr. and Mrs Chesbrough showed them into their living room, which was a small cosy area with a

teapot sitting on the coffee table.

"Sit down, have some tea!" Pearl said, offering Ziva and Eddy the teapot, which Eddy took and

proceeded to pour a cup for Ziva and himself.

"So, have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Harry said.

"Not yet," said Eddy, "But we're hoping soon,"

"Well, you must let us throw you an engagement party!" said Pearl, "How's Sunday for you guys?"

"Um, good, thank-you," said Ziva, a little taken-aback.

"Then it's settled!" said Harry, "We'll make all the arrangements!"

* * *

Let me know what you thought!

P.S thank you so much 4 all your reviews so far! They have inspired me to continue on! (Wow, that was sappy, even for me!)

anyway, I've started the next chapter, so I'll submit it soon!


End file.
